The present inventions are related to systems and methods for data processing, and more particularly to systems and methods for servo data detection.
Data storage devices often include servo data regions interspersed with user data regions. The servo data regions include a variety of data that may be used for location identification and clock synchronization. It is desired to increase the density of the information maintained in the servo regions to allow for increased storage space supported by a given data storage device. Such an increase in the density of the information in the servo regions reduces the signal to noise ratio for data retrieved from the servo regions, and exacerbates problems with radial incoherence and flaws in timing recovery. This reduction in the signal to noise ratio may result in a decreased ability to correctly access the data from the servo regions and degraded storage operation.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for stored data processing.